


through their eyes

by orphan_account



Series: kurtbastian one-shots [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Through the eyes of Kurt’s friends, he hates the Slytherin quidditch captain named Sebastian Smythe. But behind their backs is what they don’t see is Kurt and Sebastian are dating each other, using very subtle things for each other. But how will they react when they find out that Kurt is going to the Yule Ball with Sebastian and that the two are dating?





	through their eyes

**Author's Note:**

> • for the first time ever, i wrote something that contributes to my favorite ( non canon ) ship of glee as i prefer kurtbastian ( kurt / sebastian ) over klaine ( kurt / blaine ). 
> 
> • this is set in the hp universe && everyone is an fifth year ( sebastian, kurt, mercedes, blaine, rachel, && draco ) while they attend the yule ball
> 
> • kurt && mercedes are gryffindor, Sebastian is a slytherin, && Rachel is ravenclaw in this
> 
> • any spelling or punctuation errors on me since i have no beta reader 
> 
> enjoy the rest of the story!

For most of Hogwarts years, the Slytherin house has gotten most of the bad reputation since majority saw them as evil but in fact not all are. There were other students from other houses who were friends with Slytherin and maybe even dated some, with one person was for sure.

That one person was named Kurt Hummel, a fifth year Gryffindor whom is a half blood from his mother’s side. Unfortunately his mother of a witch never got to see Kurt leave for his first year at Hogwarts, she died when Kurt was young and was raised by his muggle dad. Burt tried to keep his son safe from the magical world but when the letter came when Kurt was eleven, the man came clean and helped his son get on safely on the train believing that his son was gifted like his mother. And the one person he was dating you ask? That would be the cocky quidditch captain Sebastian Smythe.  

Unlike Kurt, Sebastian is a pure-blood Slytherin whom could get nearly anything he wanted since his family was awfully like the Malfory family whom had a son like Sebastian’s. Considering how alike they were the two families figured that Draco and Sebastian would be best of friends, which did happen as first years and up to now. Sebastian is the captain of his quidditch team after winning a bet against Draco, however Draco was still his co-captain. But unknownst to most is that he was dating someone from the Gryffindor house named Kurt Hummel.

How did it happen? Well they two did bicker and bump heads since that’s what everyone thinks of Gryffindor and Slytherins do at each other, throwing insults left and right. But they became close after serving one too many detentions as first towards as second years after learning about each other about their families and things that they shared in common especially of music and dancing. Who knew the Slytherin could tap dance and the Gryffindor could sing higher than some girls? Nobody but Kurt and Sebastian knew about that to each other and soon they had fell in love with each other after Sebastian comforted Kurt after Kurt found Blaine cheating on him as of last year. They didn’t flaunt their relationship since it would cause a bunch of conspiracies around but did very subtle things as pretend they had to go find a book in the library to see each other. Or when Sebastian staying a little late after a game to meet up with Kurt who would pep him with a few kisses here and there as congratulations on winning or to cheer him up when they had lost.

But the two would pretend to bicker in front of their friends so nothing would seem suspicious of the relationship. And as through their eyes, Kurt and Sebastian were like water and oil towards each other and through insults. But Sebastian was tired of hiding their relationship and tried to convince Kurt to have it open before suggesting they do at the Yule Ball that was coming up, Kurt was skeptical at first but eventually agreed after some thought which brings to where we are now.

Humming as he turned in front of the mirror while gently biting on his lip, over viewing his outfit was important to Kurt. He wanted to look good since he wasn’t wearing that stuffy uniform so looks were important plus today was the day he’d been silently dreading since he woke up. Today was the Yule Ball and it was just about to start which meant he had to get going and meet up with Sebastian soon. Maybe he should go with these pants since his ass looked good and he remembers how much Sebastian liked that feature of him. Well one of Kurt’s features anyway as his thoughts were interrupted by his friend Mercedes, snapping out of his daydream and remembering he was also helping his friend out too. Turning to face his friend whom was wearing a nice purple wine dress that showed her curves great and looking over, he almost always helped his friend with fashion.

“You know I count on your opinion too right, does this one look good on me or the other one? I mean I like that this one since it shows of my curves but maybe is it too dull for the color? Mercedes says looking down as she smooths the fabric before looking up to see how Kurt thought of it.

After looking the dress over Kurt says with honest thought, “I think it this definitely helps your figure more than the other, that black would seem to drown in you along with it like the Titanic. Plus a little color doesn’t hurt nobody unless it’s an eye sore.” He turned back after the debate over dresses with Mercedes picking the purple one and tried on his red velvet dress coat and fasten the three bottom buttons to leave the top open. He had a dark gray dress shirt on with a black bow tie and form fitting black bottoms, taking a deep breath as he walked with Mercedes to join the rest. Everyone had been wondering who the secret asker was when Sebastian was very anonymous about asking Kurt.

Kurt hummed as he parted ways when Mercedes found her date and then met eyes with an emerald eyed boy, smiling as he began to step down the stairs. The emerald eyes belonged to Sebastian whom was wearing a very basic dress suit with a matching emerald green and the top buttons undone so you had a small peak of the beauty marks that was on his skin that were on his neck and began on his chest, not including the ones on his face. A similar grin was painted on his lips as he watched Kurt come down to link arms with him.

“Well, well look at what we have here. A Gryffindor linking arms with a Slytherin. You look gorgeous out of that uniform.” Sebastian says in a warm hushed whisper in Kurt’s ear, gaining a little shiver from him. Blue meeting green as they leaned into for a kiss before hearing a sudden screech that awfully sounded like from one person. Rachel Berry, an overachiever Ravenclaw as the two snap their head at her as the saw the neatly bun female nearly running over anyone out of her way with her navy blue dress trailing along her.

“What is this? A Gryffindor and a-a Slytherin together!? I thought you hated Sebastian, Kurt! We’ve seen you two bicker at one another! Plus you two are supposed to be rivals because Gryffindors and Slytherin are supposed to hate each other!” She shrieked out before a Professor came over to pat her shoulder and pulled her away to calm down the frantic Rachel.

A bunch of murmurs and stares filled the room as the couple walked down together, it was making Kurt nervous before feeling a squeeze from Sebastian and thoughts cut away as Sebastian spoke loudly so everyone could hear him. “Go ahead and make assumptions but trust there is nothing different from us and you, well besides us being the same sex probably. But I don’t give a damn about what you think of how wrong it is a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to love each other. I love Kurt, even if we did bicker and got in trouble as first and second years. I love him, I love him and I’ll keep repeating it so it can get through your thick skulls.” Sebastian finished and pulled Kurt close as Kurt tried not to break down from everyone looking at them, he was even scared to look up when Mercedes came over to them.

“Before you say anything, I just wanna sat that you’re still my friend Kurt. Even if your dating this so called enemy named Sebastian. Plus I may have thought you guys had a thing since you two bicker so much.” Rubbing her friend’s back as she speaks softly while Kurt looks up to see her before forming a small smile, grateful to have her on his side as he let out a very soft thank you. Soon everyone moved along of the Yule Ball while glancing at the seemingly forbidden lovers every now and then, a few congratulated them of coming out. It was a bit of a rather strange experience for Kurt and Sebastian as they went back to their evening.

Sebastian pulled Kurt into a slow dance motion that still appropriate for school (unfortunately on his part since he would’ve loved to touch that ass while they danced) and smiled at his boyfriend, giving soft kisses on his temple before going lower on his cheek then capturing Kurt’s lips. Which made Kurt twitch into a smile as he kissed back, staying that moment for a while until they needed some air. Sebastian licking his lips and giving Kurt one of his signature smirks, “God it feels to kiss my boyfriend in front of everyone so they know you’re mine.” He says before receiving a playful smack on his shoulder and fake mocking the pain he was in.

The Gryffindor smiled fondly at his boyfriend’s playfulness and giving him another peck on his lips, sure Sebastian was cocky and arrogant at times but he could put up with it. Kurt was glad to have his Slytherin by his side with Mercedes along others whom were okay with relationship. He leaned his head onto Seb’s shoulder while they danced slowly to enjoy the rest of their night, inhaling his scent of pepper and cinnamon.

**Author's Note:**

> • kudos, constructive criticism, && comments are welcome 
> 
> tumblr: wild-flcwers


End file.
